Sailor Moon P
by ForsakenGoth
Summary: set 3 months after sailor stars new enemies and new life emerges in the senshis lives


Sailor Moon P Chapter 1 Introductions By Thorn Wayne  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all other characters do not belong to me. The original characters do.  
  
This story takes place about three months after the sailor stars; some characters might be OOC too. I'm also putting in a character guide in for those who may not be sure of the original names of the senshi or who my characters are or whatever its there. Also Chibi Usa is still in the past.  
  
Usagi Tsukino: Eternal Sailor Moon/Neo Queen Serenity/ Future mother of Chibi Usa/ keeper of Luna Mamoru Chiba: Tuxedo Kaman/ Neo King Endymon/ Future Father of Chibi Usa Chibi Usagi: Super Sailor Chibi Moon/ Princess Serenity/Mamoru and Usagi's future daughter/Black Lady Ami Mizuno: Sailor Mercury Rei Hino: Sailor Mars/ Best Friend of Usagi Makoto Kino: Sailor Jupiter Minako Aino: Sailor Venus/ keeper of Artemis Haruka Tenoh: Sailor Uranus Michiru Kaioh: Sailor Neptune Setsuna Meiou: Sailor Pluto/ Guardian of Time Hotaru Tomoe: Sailor Saturn/ Mistress 9 Luna: Usagi's Guardian Artemis: Minako's Guardian Diana: Daughter of Luna and Artemis/ Chibi Usa's Guardian (More to be added later on) ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Se ya tomorrow Mamoru, waved Usagi as she came home from their date which unfortunately had to end because of a certain someone being left at home. "Usagi you baka! You were supposed to be home two hours ago," yelled Chibi Usa. "I'm sorry we just forgot all about the time", said Usagi trying her best to sound sympathetic. Usagi had the house all to herself for two weeks seeing that her family had gone with Shingo on his school's trip to America. She would have Mamoru all to her if it wasn't for Chibi Usa. "Look I said I'm tired and its been a long day so I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning, Good Nyte." said Usagi as she made her way upstairs to her room. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ The next day seemed to drag on forever. Usagi had been planning on having Mamoru over later that night and on a Saturday like it was today was not easy to avoid the senshi. It's not like she was having any problems with them but every time she hung out with them on a weekend sleepovers were destined. Usagi being one of the worst liars around, there was no way she was gunna screw this one up. She had managed to keep Mamoru's and her sex life a complete secret and that isn't an easy thing to keep from 7high school girls. Now being a high school sophomore Usagi has changed into the beginning stages and then becoming Neo Queen Serenity. Thus making her much smarter and just a little more graceful too. "Usagi the girls are on the phone, they want to know if we want to meet at Rei's temple later today." Called Chibi Usa from downstairs. "Tell them I'm sick or something" said Usagi as she struggled upstairs in her closet trying desperately to find something she wanted to wear tonight. "Usagi" came the childlike whine of a now more grownup Chibi Usa. "What is it now tell them I'm not coming!" said Usagi starting to lose her mind. "I just wanted to know when Mamoru was coming over tonight." Said Chibi Usa in a sly voice. "Now who said anything about Mamoru coming over?" Usagi asked trying not to sound to surprised as she knew by now that Chibi Usa and her were more closely linked then ever. Chibi Usa ignored the question and answered with a I'm going out with Diana be back later Usagi as she ran out the door letting it close behind her. Diana now had taken on her human form permanently and her been enrolled in all of Chibi Usa's classes at school. Now what am I going to do all day Usagi said to herself as she collapsed on her bed. Maybe I should have hung out with the senshi today oh well. Homework or maybe a nap? Defiantly a nap, said Usagi as she drifted off into a light sleep before Chibi Usa came back. Finally it was around 10:15 as Mamoru arrived at the door of the Tsukino's as Usagi let him in and embraced him in a big hug. Hello odango atama said Mamoru as he freed himself from her deadly grip. As he followed her up to her bedroom to continue with former plans. As he laid her on top of her bed, he removed a tiny velvet box and handed it to her to open. As Usagi opened it with much anticipation she was rewarded with a small gold ring with a moon on it surrounded by diamonds. Mamoru took it and placed the ring on her finger asking her the ever so famous will you marry me phrase. As Usagi replied with yes of course I will as she pulled him into a passionate kiss that deepened into much much more. As they struggled to keep from waking Chibi Usa who slept soundly upstairs in her room. 


End file.
